New Beginnings
by yamis-secret-lover
Summary: Yugi goes to school like he always does in the morning. He sat in class waiting for the bell to ring. Then he comes in. Could he possibly change Yugi's life? YY pairings! please RR!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer/Opening:   
  
Kachie: O.o here we are with a now cute and cuddly fic, without the dark and twisted shit.  
  
Yami K: -Gasps- You mean no bad people coming and killing innocent peoples???!!! -asks in pure shock- But then this fic is sooooooo no fun.. -crosses arms-  
  
Kachie: -Fwaps her Yami and shakes her head- ¬.¬ You evil little Yami you...   
  
Yami K: =^^= How'd you know?  
  
Kachie: Anywho! -bans her Yami back into her little Millennium Rod she stole from Malik...- We all found out that it wasn't Malik's NOR Kaiba's so... I stole and said it was mine! n.n -clears throat- I dun own Yu-Gi-Oh as I have said MANY times before this so go away! No wait! I mean... Read my loverly fanfic. -says all wavy voiced as she waves her hands about using her mind control powers bestowed to her from her lovely Millennium Rod..-  
  
Yu-Gi-Oh: New Beginnings  
  
He did everything he usually did when he woke up in the morning. He showered, dressed, ate breakfast and walked to school with Jounouchi. He thought the same things he usually thought. 'I hope today will be a fun day!'. After the usual hassle with the morning bullies he thought something different, 'I hope SOMEDAY will be a fun day..'  
  
"Man, Yugi! You need to learn how to fight back!" Honda shouted at the smaller boy as he shook him by the shoulders. Jounouchi nodded. "Ya! Be a MAN!" Jounouchi added, his knuckles all swollen from punching the bullies.  
  
Yugi, being shaken by the shoulders still only blinked and turned red in the face from slight embarrassment. "B-but I ha-hate violence." Yugi protested. About then Anzu stepped up and frowned a little. "Come on, guys! Leave Yugi alone." she said in his defense.  
  
Honda, letting go of Yugi now frowned and crossed his arms across his chest. "Ya, Anzu here is more a man then you!" he said smirking now. Anzu gave Honda the death glare. "I am not a man!!" She shouted out loud enough for the whole class to hear.   
  
Everyone stopped talking and stared at Anzu in confusion as she sweat dropped and gained a nervous smile. "Ho ho ho ho! You guys are such jokers!" she then said as if they were all joking around and shoved Honda so hard he lost his balance and fell on his face.  
  
The class then went back to talking among themselves. "We need to hook you up with a girl or something, man, cause you really do need to start acting manly." Jounouchi said flexing his biceps  
  
Anzu only shook her head as Yugi blinked and blushed lightly. Anzu patted Yugi on the shoulder and smiled. "Don't worry, Yugi! I like you just the way you are!" Anzu said to him with a wink. Yugi again blushed, not saying a word the whole time.  
  
By now Honda was back on his feet as he saw Ribbon enter the room, smiling and laughing with some of her friends. He turned red in the face as he stared at his lovely Ribbon. She might have refused him a couple of times but he was working up his charm to get her.  
  
Then the bell rang and everyone was seated. The teacher, principle and some new boy walked into the room right after. Yugi blinked as he couldn't help but stare at this strange new kid. Know why? Cause he looked almost exactly like HIM! Everyone else couldn't help but stare at him, as the girls drooled over him, INCLUDING ANZU!  
  
He looked almost exactly like Yugi, only more manly, and cooler. Even Yugi had to have been attracted to this person. "Class, this is Yami Araizumi. He is new to Domino, due to a tragic accident with his parents. We have looked up our student parents files and found the perfect mach for his new home and that will be with the student Yugi Motou." the principle said.  
  
Yugi's eyes went wide as the boy seemed to have silently stared right at him, as if knowing that was him. "Yugi, will you please stand up so he knows who you are." the teacher then said. Yugi gulped and stood slowly, and flushed as he noticed the whole room staring at him. "Yes ma'am.." he said lightly.  
  
This Yami boy couldn't help but smirk at Yugi's redness and gave him a slight wink. Yugi blinked and got even more red in the face. Was this boy hitting on HIM?? It seemed that way.  
  
"Go ahead and take a seat, Araizumi." the teacher said as she excused him. "Well go ahead and carry out your teaching plans, ma'am." the principle said as he bowed and left the room.   
  
Yugi sat back down and watched the more punk-ish version of himself sit down right next to him! He tried his best to keep the redness from his cheeks as he snapped his head to the front of the class as the teacher began teaching.   
  
But he couldn't help himself but to glimpse over at Yami who was smirking at him. Yami was slumped in his seat and was just watching Yugi's sheepish actions and winked AGAIN at him.   
  
Once more Yugi snapped his head to the front of the room to see the teacher writing out some math problem. It was algebra hour. He usually hated math, but he was more then happy to pay attention to math today.   
  
Yugi and Yami were now walking back home. Yugi had his eyes FIXED on the sidewalk as he walked at an abnormally quick pace. Then Yami grabbed him by the backpack as if to slow him down. "Whoa, do you have any breaks?" he joked as he attempted to keep up with him.  
  
Yugi looked back up at the taller boy and blushed. "S-sorry." he said as he looked back to the ground. Yami only gave a smirk as he shook his head. "What's with you? You've been so sheepish around me so far." he said with a short chuckle. He enjoyed how the boy was so squirmish, it amused him so much.  
  
"So, what's your house like?" Yami then asked, now trying to get Yugi to talk to him. Yugi then blinked and looked back at the other boy. "It's connected to my Grandpa's Game Shop.." he replied as they turned a corner. "So, what about your parents?" he asked.   
  
Yugi frowned and looked back to the sidewalk. "They died a couple of years ago." he replied. It was still rather painful for him, but he tried his best not to sound sad. "Sorry to hear it." Yami replied.  
  
Yugi looked up to see the Game Shop/house and smiled some. "This is it, this is home." he said as he jogged over to the building and rushed through the door, Yami close behind. "Grandpa, we're home!" he shouted as he let his backpack flop down next to the counter.   
  
Sugoroku Motou appeared from around the corner and laughed a little. "Oh ho ho, so this must be Mr. Araizumi!" he said in his usual friendly manner. Yami blinked and then smirked to himself. "The one and only." he joked as he held out his hand to shake the old man's. Sugoroku did grasp his hand and gave it a firm shake. "Quite the grasp you got their!" he said with a large smile.  
  
Yugi picked up a booster pack that had a sticker with his name on it. "It was an extra, you can have it." Sugoroku told him as he picked up his grandson's backpack and sat it behind the counter so no one would steal it. "Cool, thanks." he replied as he opened it.  
  
Sugoroku then turned back to Yami. "Yugi hear is quite the duelist! A real challenge, that he is. I keep trying to get him to go to a tournament but he's too shy to go." he told Yami. Yami only chuckled as he stared down at what seemed to be his lighter half. Something he would have to break the boy of.  
  
"Well, why don't you show Yami to his new room, ne, Yugi?" the old man asked. Yugi nodded as he lead Yami up the stairs and into the house part of the building. Yami blinked in amazement at how tidy and well furnished the house was. Nothing compared to the dump he used to live in.  
  
"So, if you don't mind my asking, what happened to your parents?" Yugi asked as he lead the boy to yet another set of stairs and up into the house where all the rooms were. Yami shrugged as he slung his backpack onto his shoulder. "Died in a shooting." he replied coolly.  
  
Well he really didn't care for his parents anyways, and he knew that they could have cared less if he were the one that died and they lived. Heh, some set of parents he had, right?  
  
Yugi looked to Yami and blinked. "You sound like it was no big deal." he said in confusion. Yami smirked as he stepped into a room with Yugi. "It aint. They never cared for me, and I never cared for them in return." he said as he tossed his book bag onto a king sized bed and it bounced once or twice.  
  
Yugi only shrugged as he began to leave the room to let Yami do as he pleased. But then he was grabbed by the wrist and twirled around to face the other and then lightly pinned him to a wall. He blushed some as he saw the mischievous look on Yami's face.   
  
"Wha-what are you doing?" he asked as he squirmed a bit. Yami smirked even more and loosened his grip on the boy. "Seeing anyone?" he then asked. Yugi blushed even more and shook his head some.   
  
What was this strange feeling he had suddenly got? Did Yami cause it? He wasn't sure but he found himself suddenly attracted to the other boy. "Good." said Yami with that same smirk.   
  
Yugi gulped lightly. The boy sure did smirk alot, that was obvious. He then let Yugi go and went over to where his stuff was sitting and began to rummage through it. Yugi blinked and slipped out of the room and flattened himself on the hall's wall, calming his pounding heart and tried to repress the redness in his face. This guy was sure gonna take some getting used to.  
  
It had been a couple of days now. Yami was continuously hitting on Yugi in a subtle manner. He was doing it to where it wasn't obvious to everyone else, but obvious enough for Yugi to notice. Yugi didn't mind it really, it was slightly embarrassing, but at the same time he enjoyed it.  
  
Jounouchi had gotten to know and like Yami for his punk-ish ways, and even noticed him hitting on Yugi some and had to wonder about him. He only hoped he wouldn't hit on HIM. Honda on the other hand, being the weirdo he is, didn't trust Yami all that well yet, and Anzu was continuously flirting with him, while Yami really didn't flirt back.  
  
Actually he didn't flirt with any of the girls, maybe once, Jounouchi thought, but he seemed to have taken an interest in Yugi mostly. Jounouchi pulled Yami off the side at lunch and looked the teen over.   
  
He was dressed in a sleeveless black shirt, tight fitting navy blue jeans and wore that choker of his along with his weird medallion that had an Egyptian symbol on it. The boy really was attractive to almost anyone, even the guys, but Jounouchi knew better then to fall to such a weird level. He was just not like that!   
  
"So, hey Yami, like any of the girls here? I could set ya up, bud!" Jounouchi said with a wink and a nudge to the gut. Yami rolled his eyes, grinning some. "The girls here are too tame for me." He replied as he rested his hands on his hips. "Maybe Anzu could be my type, but I still wouldn't date her." he finished answering the question.  
  
Jounouchi blinked and looked over at Anzu who was talking to Yugi about some weird game he brought to school. He was always bringing stupid games to school, but even Jounouchi found SOME interest in them. "Well then who are ya interested in?" he prodded.  
  
Yami shook his head, now crossing his arms over his chest. "Might sound weird to a guy like you, but your friend Yugi has caught my eye." he said with a smirk. Jounouchi blinked. He knew it! He then shoved his hands in his pocket. "I know Yugi acts like a little kid and all girly but I dunno if he's that way, man." he said. Well he really didn't think so at the time. He knew the boy was crushing over Anzu.  
  
Yami again shook his head. "I think HE doesn't even know it yet, Jounouchi. Honestly I think he's unsure of who he is yet. But that's what interests me. I'd actually like to help in that area." Yami replied.  
  
Jounouchi shrugged. To some extant Yami was right, but Jounouchi was afraid of him turning Yugi into an even bigger sissy then he already was. "Whatever man, whatever floats yer boat." he said as he turned and walked off.  
  
  
  
After school let out Jounouchi caught up with Anzu and began to walk with her to Burger World. "What do you want, Jou?" asked Anzu as he shoved his hands in his pockets. "Have you noticed how Yami's been acting towards Yugi?" he asked in a calm manner.  
  
He really didn't know what he was doing, but he knew that Yugi might actually be better off being with a guy instead of a girl. "Ya, he's got a thing for him, why?" she asked coolly. Jou shrugged some and looked to the ground. "We should set them up.. I mean Yugi seems like he's a little interested in the guy too.." Jou answered.  
  
Anzu stopped in confusion and looked to the boy next to her. "I thought you didn't like gays, Jou...?" Anzu said unsure of this. Jounouchi shrugged some looked back at Anzu. "I'm serious. Yugi's my bud and he showed me what being a friend really meant and I want to repay him.. I don't care if he IS gay, he's my friend.." Jounouchi said coolly. Anzu began walking again and smiled some. "Alright.. what were you thinking?"   
  
Yami followed Yugi home as always, and they were holding an actual decent conversation. Yugi might have been a bit shy at first, but he was now snapping out of that. "So, you play *Magic and Wizards huh?" Yami asked a little (*Magic and Wizards: AKA Duel Monsters) Yugi nodded a little. "Grandpa thinks I'm real good at it but I dunno.." Yugi said with a slight smile.  
  
Yami chuckled under his breath. "Well, where I'm from, I was the best there was. How about we play a game and find out?" he suggested. Yugi shrugged some, then nodded. "Ok, sounds like fun!" he chirped. Yugi really was kidish, but that was one thing Yami found cute about him. To pure to hurt a fly.  
  
They reached the Game Shop and set up the table and began playing the game. It was very interesting. They both were very skilled, and in the end Yugi had beaten the undefeated champion. "Wow! You are pretty good!" Yami exclaimed with a smirk. Yugi really SHOULD join a tournament, he thought.  
  
Yugi flushed ever so lightly as he gathered up his deck. "Thanks." he said as he stuffed them in his pocket. Yami then leaned up onto the table, one of his mischievous smirks playing across his face. "So, where's your Gramps?" he asked as he looked the boy over. Yugi blinked. "Shopping..." he said quietly.  
  
Yami stood and stretched a little. "Heh.." was all he said as he walked out of the room, looking back at Yugi once before he turned the corner. Man, Yugi couldn't figure him out for the life of him, he swore!   
  
He then stood and began to head towards the kitchen for a snack when Yami practically pounced little Yugi. He eeped as he was pinned to the wall now as Yami stood over him. "You said you weren't taken, right?" Yami smirked. Yugi only nodded a little, unsure of what to think or do. But before he could even START to think Yami had pressed his lips against Yugi's in a kiss.   
  
Yugi was a little shocked and unsure of what to do at first, but when Yami's tongue played across his lips he let out a low and soft moan and opened his mouth, allowing the other's tongue inside, which in turned explored every inch of his mouth.  
  
Yugi again let out a soft moan and even a whimper as Yami seemingly deepened the kiss a bit. Why was Yugi letting this boy kiss him like this though? Why did he seem to like it? He was confused, but he liked it, he knew that much. But he slowly pushed the more aggressive boy away, so red in the face it wasn't funny. "Ya-Yami.. I dunno if I'm ready for this." he said quietly.  
  
Yami backed away from the boy and frowned a little. He was disappointed, and now he was confused. At first he might have seen Yugi as another one of his "sex toys" but something about him... something about Yugi made him feel different. He then smirked. "I will have you in bed one day, Yugi." he said with a wink as he turned and walked up the stairs and to his room.  
  
Yugi sighed and lightly tilted his head back until it rested against the wall. He closed his eyes as he placed his fingers on his lips and sighed, the redness still in his face. He was still unsure of what he should have felt, but at the same time wondered why he had liked the kiss from another boy..  
  
"HE WHAT?!" Anzu shouted out. It was lunch time and Yugi and Anzu were eating outside by themselves today. Yugi whimpered and turned red. "Not so loud, Anzu.." he pleaded.  
  
Anzu suddenly thrusted her face to be only inches away from Yugi's. "He kissed you?! Was it good?!" she barked out the questions as he backed away. He turned even more red and shrugged. "I dunno what to think, Anzu... I've never been so confused in my life." he said in a rather confused tone as he turned away.  
  
He felt comfortable talking about this with Anzu. Maybe it was because she was a girl, and he knew her since grade school. Anzu sat back down and rested her hand on her chin and closed her eyes, humming to herself as if in thought. "Maybe you like him, and just don't realize it yet?" she suggested.  
  
Yugi only shook his head and shrugged. "Honestly I don't know WHAT to realize right now.." he replied. Anzu only nodded in a understanding manner. Yugi then sighed and looked back to Anzu. "Just don't tell the guys.. I don't want them to know.." he said lightly as he looked towards the basketball court where Jounouchi, Honda, Yami and some other guys were playing a game. Anzu again nodded in agreement.  
  
Yami and the guys stopped for a moment to catch their breaths. He looked over towards Yugi and sighed. The boy had been avoiding him since he kissed him yesterday. He only cursed to himself in his head as he turned back to catch the ball that was tossed to him.   
  
As he continued to play the game with the guys he only had to wonder if he had fucked something up when he kissed him. Though he was also confused cause the boy really didn't refuse him till he had deepened the kiss. He shook his head as the ball was passed to him and he took the shot and gained two points for his team.  
  
He slapped high fives with Jounouchi and Honda and smirked. "Awright! Good shootin', man!" Jounouchi hooted. Honda nodded in agreement as he gave off a low cackle. With Yami on their team they were unstoppable! And here the other guys were thinking he would be no good at the game.  
  
He waved his hands a bit as he huffed. He was now worn out from a good game. "I'm out guys, maybe we can play again after school." he said as he bent over, catching his breath. He felt a couple of the guys pat him on the back. "Alright, see ya then!" they said as he stood and wandered off of the court.  
  
Yami made his way towards where Yugi and Anzu were sitting and looked down at Yugi only to see him blink and go red in the face. "Eh, Anzu, can I speak to Yugi alone please?" he asked sounding a little out of breath.  
  
Anzu looked to Yugi who nodded and she smiled and stood. "See you in class, Yugi!" she said with a wave and ran off to join some of her girl friends. Yami sat down on the grass next to Yugi and looked over at the basketball court, searching for the words he needed.  
  
"Look.. sorry if I offended you yesterday with that kiss." he started. Yugi looked down at his empty lunch plate and nodded a little. "If your not interested in guys, it's understandable and I'll back off." he continued.  
  
Yugi the tucked his legs up to his chest and hugged them a little. "It's not that you offended me or anything.. I just didn't know what to do.. I got confused and nervous.." he said quietly. Yami looked down to Yugi and raised an eyebrow.  
  
He then sighed and rubbed the back of his neck, his hand brushing against his choker. "Well.. it's not entirely your fault.. I'm just used to getting who ever I so desired back where I'm from that I forget about everyone else's feelings.. If you need time to think, for you, I'll give it to you." he replied as he got back to his feet.  
  
He then winked at Yugi, in a more friendly manner then a flirty one and held out his hand for a shake. "Till then, I guess I'm cool with being just your friend." he commented with a normal smile. Yugi took his hand and shook it. "Sounds fair to me.." Yugi said with a sheepish smile.  
  
Yami had did his best to keep his hormones at bay when it came to Yugi. He didn't know why but he didn't wish to force himself onto the boy. But now he was going crazy! He couldn't help but remember that kiss he shared with the boy and how he tasted, and how he moaned in turn.   
  
He lied in his bed staring at the ceiling. He had locked himself in there while Yugi's grandfather went off on some archeological dig with one of his friends. He knew that this meant he would be alone with Yugi for at least three weeks tops. He also knew that these would be the longest three weeks of his life.  
  
He then heard knocking on the door. "Dinner's ready.." he heard Yugi's muffled voice. Yami snapped back to reality as he never moved. "Ya, be there in a moment." he replied. He heard Yugi walk away as he sat up in his bed. He took a couple of deep breaths to calm his nerves as he got to his feet.  
  
He stood and stretched as he lightly wiggled his toes on the soft and fuzzy carpet. Something he was still not used to. Actually he was still adjusting to the whole family life with the Motou's.. It was weird and interesting, but he kinda liked it. He hadn't been struck once, nor did he have to leave for days at a time to let them cool off because he supposedly did something to piss them off.  
  
He sighed and made his way down to the kitchen. He stretched again as he sat himself in a chair and Yugi sat a plate with grilled cheese and chips. A basic dinner, but hey, it was food. Yugi sat down across from him and silently began to ate.  
  
Yami just sat there staring down at Yugi. The boy blinked as he noticed the other gawking at him, not touching his food. "You don't like grilled cheese?" he asked in a confused manner. So adorable.   
  
Yami blinked and shook his head. "No, it's fine." He said quietly as he gave a rather false smile to the other. Yugi was totally lost. Yami wasn't acting like himself suddenly. "Well then what's wrong?" he asked curiously.   
  
Yugi's innocents was just to much to bare. "Yugi.. I know I told you I would give you time to think about where your feelings lie for me but, I can't stand it much longer." he said as he poked at his sandwich once.   
  
Again Yugi blinked. He then sighed and only slumped and nodded, understanding the other's frustration. Yami then tilted his head some. "If you don't mind... can I know an answer, even if your still unsure by then, by next month?" he asked almost hesitant to finish his sentence. He knew it might have sounded selfish but he was ready to move on if Yugi didn't feel the same.  
  
Yugi nodded in agreement. "If I don't know by then I'll tell you." Yugi answered. Yami then picked his sandwich up and gave a lopsided smile. "Good.." was all he said before bighting into his sandwich. At least by then he could learn to live and move on. Not like it hadn't happened before. But somehow he felt a little strange about this time.  
  
That night Yami lied in bed, sound asleep. He wore nothing but boxer shorts. He found it more comfortable. He lied on his stomach all sprawled out, having an almost peaceful sleep. He wasn't sure of what was going on in his dream, it was a bit blurred, but he could clearly see himself wondering around the town with his newly made friends.  
  
They weren't doing much, just walking and talking. But he couldn't tell where they were, and what they were talking about. Sheesh, he hated these type of dreams. No point nor excitement to them.  
  
He then slowly woke up and rolled to his back. He blinked, his eyes adjusting to darkness of the room, almost forgetting where he was. He scratched his stomach a little and sighed. He then looked to the clock and blinked. It was only 1:45 in the morning.  
  
He rolled his eyes and groaned as he turned to his side. He almost fell back to sleep when he heard knocking on his door and mumbled. "What?" he asked groggily. He heard a brief pause and rolled onto his back. "Yugi??" he asked.  
  
Yugi opened his door a little. "I think I heard someone downstairs.." he whispered. Yami blinked as he sat up, falling silent to listen for this supposed intruder. Sure enough there was a loud thump coming from the living room.  
  
Yami jumped out of bed, grabbing his baseball bat and silently rushed out of his room. "Yugi, stay behind me." He said in a whisper as the creeped down the stairs. Yami flattened himself against the wall and silently counted to three before taking a quick glimpse to see how many people were there.  
  
He heard a short and sharp, "Ow!" as he heard another thump. Damn, if he was a robber he was one of the noises ones he ever heard! He jumped out, bat in front of him as if he were holding a sword and shouted out, "Stop right there!" The "robber" shrieked in surprise as he fumbled for a light switch.  
  
Once the light turned on Yami blinked to see Sugoroku standing next to a knocked over table. Yami then sighed as he let the bat fall to his side. "Dude! What the hell are you doing!?" he shouted out as Yugi poked his head out from the corner cutely. He then smiled brightly seeing his grandfather and bounced out and ran over to the old man and glomped him, which caused him to lose balance and fall over.  
  
Sugoroku blinked as he looked from his grandson to Yami. "I came home early?" he said shortly as he eyed the bat. Yami shook his head as he sat it aside. He then leaned against the wall and sighed. "You scared Yugi.." he said with a snicker.   
  
Yugi blinked and blushed. "Did not!" he protested. Yami chuckled, "Whatever.." was his reply. Sugoroku got to his feet, putting his grandson back on the floor. "Well.. that's enough excitement for one night, I think." he said putting the table back where it was.  
  
Yugi nodded as he walked back towards the doorway to the kitchen. "Hungry, Grandpa? I'll get you a sandwich!" He chirped. His grandfather didn't even get to answer for Yugi was already in the kitchen.  
  
Sugoroku sat on the couch and relaxed some. "So, I hope he wasn't much trouble.." He said to Yami, who was still leaning on the wall. The boy smirked and shrugged. "Nah.. He's kinda fun to have around." he answered. The old man laughed a little and nodded. "Yes well.. that he is." he replied.  
  
Yami then stood and began to walk out of the room. "I'm gonna help him I guess." Yami said as he turned the corner and disappeared. Sugoroku only raised an eyebrow watching the teenaged punker leave. Something about him he still didn't trust or understand, but of course he could be just over protective of his grandson. It was an understandable thing, right?   
  
In the kitchen Yugi hummed to himself, slapping together a tuna sandwich and potato salad for his grandpa. He then suddenly felt arms wrap around his waist and blinked looking over to see Yami rest his head on his shoulder. He blushed as the boy looked down at the plate.  
  
He then went back to doing what he was doing, still red in the face. He almost wanted the boy to let him go, but something inside him also said to let him hold him like that. He actually enjoyed it for the most part.  
  
Yami sighed lightly. "You smell good...." came Yami's deep and silky voice. He felt his breath on his ear and shuddered lightly. Yami blinked and let the boy go. He turned red in the face and sat at the table. "Eh.. gomen.." he said in a light tone as he looked away.  
  
Yugi blinked and shrugged as he picked up the plate with the food on it. He was still red. "It's ok.." he said quietly as he left the room. Yami looked up just in time to see Yugi exit the room. Maybe he DID have a chance with Yugi.  
  
After thinking this possibility Yugi came back into the kitchen to clean up his slight mess, not saying a word. Yami watched the boy, trying to figure him out. The problem was, even the King of Games couldn't break THIS little puzzle. But of course, he hadn't given up yet.  
  
Yugi then turned to face Yami. "Yami... what are your feelings for me exactly?" Yugi suddenly asked. It slipped out of his mouth, but he was itching to know. Did this boy really feel something for him, or was he merely wanting to use him for his own pleasures?   
  
Yami froze and blinked. He was still unsure himself. Before it WAS just to get him between the sheets.. but now, it felt like something more... Something he wasn't sure that even existed. He shrugged a little. "I'm unsure myself, Yugi.. but I know that I don't wish to use you for my own pleasures anymore.." he replied quietly.  
  
Yugi sighed as he leaned against the counter. "Anymore?" he asked in turn. What made him think he still wasn't gonna just do so anyways? Yami looked down as he looked for an explanation. But before he could something surprised him.   
  
Yugi had straddled him on his chair! It even surprised Yugi as to what he was doing. "What makes you think I wont use YOU?" Yugi said lightly with a surprising smirk of his own. He was mainly teasing the boy, but he suddenly felt rather attracted to Yami.  
  
Yami turned red in the face at the sudden actions of the little one. He was normally not like this, he was more subtle and quiet. But he was suddenly just... there! It made Yami feel certain urges, but he held them at bay. "Yu-Yugi.. what are you doing?" Yami asked feeling sheepish.  
  
Yugi shrugged as he looked down at Yami. "I really don't know.." he answered. But before either of them could figure it out for Yugi just suddenly leaned down and kissed the other on the lips lightly.  
  
Yami blinked but seemed to have melted at that point, as did Yugi. Yami deepened the kiss though, as he slid his arms around Yugi's waist. He slid his tongue in the other's mouth, tasting the inside of it once again.   
  
Yugi only moaned a little, letting his tongue greet the others. He closed his eyes, relaxing himself in the other's arms. What was this feeling he had? It felt so.. heavenly. It was the only word he could think of.   
  
Yugi slowly pulled away though. This time it wasn't because he was uncomfortable, but because he didn't know how his grandfather would react to him making out with another guy.   
  
He gave Yami a wink as he stood and left the kitchen up to his room. Yami blinked and watched Yugi walk up the stairs until he disappeared. He wasn't sure of what just happened, but he knew it was probably one of the most wonderful things he had ever experienced.  
  
  
  
Anzu was shocked to hear what she did from her friend. "YOU KISSED HIM?!" She shouted over the phone. Yugi blinked and pulled the phone away from his ear for a moment. "Yes, Anzu.. It was kinda nice.." Yugi said, blushing and trying to hide the smile from his lips.  
  
Anzu on the other end fell silent as she shook her head and chuckled. Yugi was about to speak again but paused when he heard someone on the other end speaking to Anzu.   
  
"Who are you talking to?" came an adult male voice. Yugi guessed to be her dad. Anzu paused to think. "Uhhh.. Ribbon!" she lied. Well she didn't know if Yugi wanted the whole world to know or not. "Oh. Well, keep it down, your mother's napping." came the male voice again. "Sorry." he heard Anzu reply.  
  
Yugi blinked and then shrugged to himself. "Sorry, that was just my dad." Anzu said to Yugi. "Thought so." he replied. Anzu then took in a deep breath to calm down. "So.. does this mean you and Araizumi are going out?" she prodded. "Dunno." was Yugi's reply.   
  
"Yugi! I need the phone!" came the old man's voice. "Eh, I gotta go." Yugi then said. Anzu nodded to herself. "Ya, talk to you later! And good luck with Araizumi." she said as she hung up.  
  
Once again Yugi's grandfather left for Egypt. They had found some weird Egyptian dialogue that they needed Sugoroku to translate for them. Something to do with the supposed legendary Millennium Items.   
  
After rushing about and packing his stuff he had told the boys to be careful and where they could find money for food and other things they might need. He was then out the door without another word.   
  
Yami flopped on the couch and sighed. "God, he's obsessed with this Egyptian stuff." he said lightly. Yugi shrugged and began heading up the stairs and to his room. "I have homework to do." Yugi lied. He then disappeared up the stairs.  
  
Yami blinked and sat up. Homework? On a Sunday.. He thought Yugi said he did it yesterday. Yami then smirked as he shook his head. Yugi was being a shy little boy today, that's what his real reason for retreating to his room.   
  
Since that night he kissed Yami in the kitchen he's been real shy. Yami figured it was just how he was when he liked someone. Or maybe he was just trying to figure out where his feelings lie for him. He didn't know, but he knew this: He would figure it out for himself.  
  
  
  
Yugi sat in his room at his desk. He was currently just doodling on a blank piece of paper. He had some serious soul searching for where his sexual preference lied and what his feelings for Yami were exactly. He then stopped his doodle when he noticed who he was drawing.  
  
Now he may not have been the worlds greatest drawer, but he could still tell who it was. It was none other then Yami. He shook his head and grabbed the paper to crumple it up and throw away. But he stopped and stared at the paper for a moment.  
  
He then gained a small smile as he looked at it. He remembered the first time Yami had kissed him. Though it shocked him, and made him feel a little uncomfortable at the end of the kiss, the beginning of it was rather nice. And then when he kissed YAMI the other night.. It was like he was in heaven.  
  
Was he really falling for this guy? Or was he just confused. He still wasn't sure, but he knew one thing. He wanted to find out, and soon. He then felt someone put their arms around his shoulders and he jumped, dropping his drawing before the other person could see it.  
  
He looked back to see a smirking Yami. "Did I scare you?" he asked in a teasing tone. Yugi sighed in some relief. "Yes you did." he said in turn as he relaxed a little. He didn't even hear the boy come in!  
  
He heard Yami chuckle some. "Gomen. Didn't mean to." he said softly. Yugi then looked back at him again. "What are you doing here?" he asked lightly. Yami gave him one of his trade marked smirks before his lips brushed against Yugi's ear.  
  
Boy did that send chills down his neck and spine. He then felt Yami begin to nibble on his ear, sending even MORE chills down his neck and back. Yami then began to trace the boys neck with his fingers ever so lightly, making the boy shiver a little.  
  
Yugi had melted on the spot and became nothing more then a puddle of mushy goo as Yami continued to play this lovely game called seduction with his lips and fingers. Yugi could do nothing but give out a small moan.  
  
Yami continued nibbling on the boy's ear and tracing every dip and curve of his neck. He enjoyed the boy squirming a little and giving him a slight moan here and there. Yugi had tilted his head some as Yami's lips wandered down to his neck as his hand found the top button of his shirt and fumbled around until it came undone.  
  
About this time Yugi had put a stop to Yami's wandering hand and lips by lightly pulling away. Yami blinked. "What is it?" he asked lightly. Yugi turned in his chair to face the other. He gave the boy a shrug. "I don't know if I'm ready.." he said now unsure if he really wanted to pursue his wondering feelings for Yami.  
  
Yami frowned a little and lightly ran the back of his hand down the boy's cheek. "Yugi.. there is something I've come to feel for you that I've never felt before." Yami stated. He then paused looking for the rest of what he was going to say. "I want to say I have fallen in love with you.. but I myself don't know exactly.. so I've also come to the feeling that I need you..." he said lightly.  
  
Yugi was about to refuse the boy for the third or fourth time, he lost track, but he lightly put a finger on Yugi's lips. "Please don't let me hear those harsh words of refusal from your beautiful lips." Yami said. It almost sounded like it was a plea though and Yugi frowned.  
  
He then tried searching inside himself as to what to say next. Yami sighed at Yugi's silence and stood. Yugi blinked. "Let me think about it?" Yugi then said. Yami blinked and turned back to face Yugi. He smirked and bowed a bit. "For you, I would give the world." was his reply as he turned and left the room.  
  
Jounouchi, Honda, and Yami were off playing Basketball yet again. It was lunch time and Yugi was eating with Anzu. She had seemed very helpful in his time of confusion. "So.. Yami said he was falling in love with you?" she asked. Yugi shrugged. "Not exactly.. he said he wanted to say that.. but he was unsure." he corrected her.   
  
Anzu nodded. But before anything more was said Jounouchi came up, basketball in hand. "Come on Yugi! Come play some ball with us!" Jounouchi said with one of his usual gaming type smiles. Yugi blinked and got to his feet. "Alright." He said as he waved to Anzu and they ran off.  
  
Anzu watched the guys play a hard game. She watched how Yami was eyeing Yugi, and how he was playing nice when it came to him. She smiled a little. Yami really was falling for Yugi, she could tell. But now how was she gonna tell Yugi that he too had fallen for Yami, was the question.  
  
Author Notes:   
  
Kachie: Yay! First chapter is done. Decided it would be fun to split it into more then one chapter thingy.  
  
Yami K: God! Yer so mean! -clings to her Aibou and blinks- What happens next???  
  
Kachie: -Is all clung too and blinks- Ehh... Dunno yet, but you'll find out when I do! ^^;  
  
Yami K: -falls over and twitches all anime style- @.@  
  
Kachie: O.o Well... thanks for reading my fic and stay tuned if you want to see more cute fluffy yaoi! 


	2. For the Love of the Other

Disclaimer/Opening  
  
Yami K: Come on! Screw this and lets get on with the story, Aibou!! -pouts-  
  
Kachie: -Blinks and coughs- Eh.. . Anywho.. Ya, in the last chapter we introduced everyone and Yami's falling for Yugi, and Yugi's unsure of what to feel or think.  
  
Yami K: o.o Maybe he's playing hard to get?   
  
Kachie: @.@ Maybe.. Anyways! Ya I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh and all that stuffs. Oh! And if some of you are confused because you never read the manga, in which I failed to mention before, I'm using the original character names. Jounouchi= Joey, Honda= Tristan, Anzu= Tea... O.o anyone else? No, don't think so.. Enjoy!  
  
Yu-Gi-Oh! For the Love of the Other  
  
Things have gone by normally. Well as normal as things tend to get. Yugi was still trying to figure out this that or the other thing. It was kinda stressful but he was dealing with it.   
  
He sighed as he sat up in bed. He wasn't feeling good today so he stayed home from school. He then stood and wandered out of his room and down the hall. He stopped at Yami's room and opened the door.   
  
Of course he was at school, but Yugi wanted to know answers. He looked around the room and examined all the pictures and posters on his walls. Some were of cars, racers, and even some rather beautiful women in bathing suits.   
  
He then noticed some posters of feminine looking guys. Probably meant for the female sex, and even gay men, but Yami had them none the less. It probably showed that he was neutral in the matter of his sex appeal. He seemed to be attracted to both men and women.  
  
Yugi stepped into the boy's room and noticed how clean it was. His desk was a little more then messy, but it was mostly papers and school books. He also had a laptop sitting in the corner charging up.   
  
Yami had quite a bit of money due to the insurance his parents had when they died, and of course he inherited it all. But he had put it in a savings account hoping to go to college. But he must have gotten into some of it for the laptop. Yugi shrugged mentally. It was his money.  
  
He turned and left the room and went down to the living room to watch a bit of TV. He looked at the kitchen's clock before entering the living room. Yami should be getting out of school soon, he thought. But as he sat at the couch and turned the TV on he felt incredibly sleepy. So before anything else was done he had fallen asleep.  
  
Yami was a little late from coming home from school. But he had a good excuse. He had stopped at a store and picked up some soup and crackers for Yugi. He entered the game shop and locked the door behind him. He then made his way up to the house part of the building.   
  
He sat the bag on the kitchen counter and went to the living room to find Yugi curled up on the couch sleeping. He was wearing his PJs of course. Yami had stood there and watched the boy as he slept. He was almost admiring him.   
  
Yami had come to realize he indeed HAD fallen in love with the boy. He never knew he could feel that way for ANYONE. But here he had for this simple boy. He was pure at heart, kind, generous and very smart. There were many more of the boy's qualities that he had fallen for but for now just admired his innocent features... his beautiful features.  
  
He then slowly walked over to the boy and lightly shook him awake. Yugi mumbled and turned over, almost as if he didn't know Yami was trying to wake him. Yami almost laughed, but held it back. He again tried to shake the boy awake. This time he had a little more luck.  
  
Yugi grumbled and moved around a bit. "What?" he asked with a scratchy voice. Yami almost wanted to climb onto the couch and hold the boy but resisted the urge. "Are you hungry?" he asked lightly. Yugi then rolled onto his back and opened his eyes to face Yami. "I guess..." was his reply.  
  
Yami smiled and nodded. "I'll make you some soup." He said as he stood and walked out of the living room. Yugi stretched his arms and legs out and then just lied there on the couch, staring at the ceiling.   
  
It was later into the evening now, and Yugi was feeling ALOT better. He was almost back to his usual cheerful self. Yami had rented them a few movies after dinner and they sat in the living room watching one. It was some weird movie called "Darkness Falls".   
  
Yugi had been constantly hiding his face in Yami's side on some parts at the end, to afraid to look. Yami almost had to laugh at the boy. He was easy to scare, that was for sure. But of course he didn't mind it either. Being close to Yugi like this with no hesitations was a nice change for once.  
  
At the end of the movie Yugi refused to watch the other movie the boy had rented. Something called Jeepers Creepers, or something like that. He really didn't care for nightmares tonight.   
  
So Yami was nice and put in some random comedy movie. Yugi had settled down in his seat thru this movie, and Yami was constantly glimpsing down at the boy. He barely paid any attention to the movie. He sighed to himself as he tried to keep his urges at bay. It was so hard, that was for sure.  
  
But of course he didn't have to worry about it for long because Yugi suddenly snuggled up against the other. He wasn't really thinking when he did so, but when Yugi realized it he didn't want to move.   
  
Yami blinked and looked down to the boy and tilted his head some. "Yami... I've been thinking.. about us.." Yugi said lightly as he looked back up at the boy. Yami gulped lightly. "Ya?" he asked as he looked back up at the screen.  
  
Yugi suddenly put his arms around Yami's shoulders. "I... I need you Yami." Yugi suddenly blurted out. He flushed a deep shade of red after saying this. Yami blinked and looked down at Yugi in surprise.   
  
Did he just hear what he thought he heard?! Did Yugi actually just say he needed him?! Oh how he longed to hear those words from the boy. But he wasn't gonna suddenly lose his control yet. "Are you sure, Yugi?" he asked, his heart pounding against his chest.  
  
Yugi nodded some as the blush in his cheeks lightly faded. Yami was unsure of what to do. Usually, in a normal situation, he would anxiously claim his prize, but this was different. He didn't want to be so forceful, so quick about it. He wanted to savor it and cherish it.  
  
So with much practice he picked the boy up in his arms as he stood and carried him off to his room. They had both fallen silent, Yami in his moment of daydreams and fantasies about to become a reality, and Yugi in a curious anticipation.   
  
Yami carefully lied the boy on the king sized bed and lied down next to him. Yugi turned to his side to look at Yami. "I promise I'll stop if you don't like something.." Yami said quietly. Yugi only smiled at him. He appreciated the boy's patience with him. But he had the feeling that he wouldn't be wanting to stop. He was ready to take in all of what Yami would do to him.  
  
Yami moved in and lightly began to kiss the boy's neck a little as his hands worked the boys shirt up and over his head. Yugi's heart pounded in his chest from pure nervousness. He did want Yami.. He wanted to know what it felt like to be with him, and how he HIMSELF felt.  
  
Yami now lightly pinned the boy onto his back, now nibbling and sucking on Yugi's neck. The smaller moaned a little as he un-tucked Yami's sleeveless black tight fitting shirt. After that he lightly began feeling at his chest under his shirt as Yami moved down to kiss at the boy's shoulder now.  
  
The farther they went, the more they discovered that they needed each other. Even Yugi was so far away in this world they called seduction and pleasure that he discovered how he truly felt about Yami. He loved how the boy touched him, how he kissed him, teased him, and everything in between.  
  
They were soon totally naked, their lust and hunger for the other driving them wild and soon Yugi was begging the other to take him. But of course Yugi didn't have to beg for long because Yami had hungrily took him as soon as he heard those words escape from Yugi's mouth.  
  
It was such a blur that it seemed to only last minutes, no, seconds, before they exploded in pure pleasure and ecstasy. Soon the screams and loud moans decreased to nothingness as the room silenced as Yami collapsed next to Yugi, sweat clinging to every dip and curve of his body and he panted for the air that escaped him from their activities.  
  
Yugi, also drenched in sweat and out of breath, slowly rolled to his side to cuddle up against Yami. Yami looked down at Yugi who looked like he had been having the time of his life, and smiled a little. "You ok?" he asked lightly as he looked back to the ceiling.  
  
He felt Yugi nod against his chest and sighed a little. He had never felt such pleasure from anyone as he had Yugi and was amazed in a way. He then felt Yugi's arms around his waist as he kissed the boy's shoulder once or twice. "I've never felt this way before." Yugi said quietly.  
  
Yami blinked and looked down at Yugi. "What way is that?" he asked in turn. He watched the boy as he flushed a little. After what they had just done Yugi still held and acted like his sweet and innocent self. "That... I've fallen in love with you." he said. He had no other way of putting it.  
  
He knew it from the beginning, now that he thought of it. He was just always so shy, and unsure. Probably because he never thought he would fall for another guy for one, and for another thing he didn't know how his grandfather would react to it. But of course he knew that his grandfather wouldn't have to know.  
  
Yami then put his arms around Yugi, holding him closer yet. "I think I've fallen in love with you the first time I saw you." Yami then said. Yugi buried his face in Yami's neck and shoulder, breathing him in and sighed. "Me too.. I just didn't know how to act." he replied.  
  
Yami gained his smirk and chuckled. "Well, now you do." he joked as he poked the other in the chest. Yugi only flushed as he buried his face even deeper into the crook of Yami's neck.   
  
He didn't want to let go but knew that all good things came to an end. "I should take a shower." he said as he talked into Yami's neck. Yami ran his hand down Yugi's back a little, sending chills through his body. "Can I join?" he asked, half serious.   
  
Yugi thought on this and slowly refused. He knew there would have been no point in showering if he did THAT again with Yami. Yami almost protested but was cut short by soft, teasing lips.  
  
After a short tender kiss Yugi got out of the bed, covering his lower half with a blanket, and wandered towards the door. He turned back and looked at Yami. He gave him a loving smile and a wink before he left the room. He knew this would be only the beginning of something called love. He just hoped that it wouldn't bring the pain and misery that most people seem to experience with it in this day and age.  
  
  
  
Notes:  
  
Kachie: O.o; short, simple, and they had sex! -snickers- Ok, end of this chappy, but no worries.. I plan to extend the story a little more! WOOT! Now, I was continuously listening to my music when writing this story.. The song that seemed to play the most was... -thinks forgetting the name suddenly.- O.o; it was some Lion King 2 song... the one Kovu and Kiara sang. Love Will Find a Way! That's it! O.o; Anypoo... Stay tuned for my next song, I mean fic!  
  
Yami K: -pouts and cries- I wanted to know details!! ;.; 


	3. Sweet Sorrows

Disclaimer/Opening:  
  
Kachie: -Warps a random person's mind into being her minion and then feels her Yami poking her shoulder- What?! -shouts and turns to see the readers staring intently at their computer screens..-   
  
Yami K: O.o thought you might want to know they decided to read yer story? -Blinks-   
  
Kachie: -Chuckles nervously and waves her newly made servant away.- Eh heh heh... O_o Hiyo! Back for more fluffies? Well I didn't expect this so I'm gonna make the third chapter as I go!   
  
Yami K: -.-; And I thought you were the "All mighty Kachie"... -Bows fakely in a fake-ish worshipping manner.- Dork..  
  
Kachie: -Bans her Yami back to her chambers- Anyways! Yes, more fluffies.. hmm, I shall make these "fluffies" and rule the world with these fluffies!! -cackles-  
  
Yami K: -Pops out of her chambers for one question..- What are fluffies? x.x  
  
Yu-Gi-Oh: Sweet Sorrows  
  
Things had been going good. Yugi's Grandfather had came back home two days ago, Yugi and Yami did their best not to show their feelings for the other while he was around, and in school. They could barely keep their hands off each other!  
  
It was amazing at how quickly two people could fall in love with the other. The only worry Yugi had was his grandpa. He wasn't sure if he should tell him or not. He knew that the old man would figure it out one of these days or accidentally walk in on them kissing or something.  
  
Yami tried reassuring the smaller that it would be alright. That there was nothing ANYONE could say or do to keep him away from Yugi. Yugi wanted nothing more then to believe in his lover, but something inside him told him differently.   
  
But now they were walking home from school talking and joking. Yugi had been a bit resistant of Yami's flirts and suggestiveness when around certain people but now he wasn't. Yami deciding to take advantage of the moment grabbed Yugi by the waist from behind which made him stop in his tracks.  
  
Yami smirked and began to kiss at Yugi's neck a little as Yugi shivered a little and melted a bit. "Ya-Yami.." he said giggling a bit. Yami stopped kissing his neck and continued to smirk. "You said your grandfather was gonna be out for a bit right?" asked Yami as his hands began to lightly rubbed Yugi's stomach.  
  
Yugi blushed a little and nodded. Yami's smirk grew and he nibbled on Yugi's ear a bit now. "Good.. That means I have you all to myself." he said in a whisper against Yugi's ear. It was one of his seductive games. But Yugi didn't mind it, as he gained the butterflies in his stomach. "I suggest we wait till we get home, Yami-chan.." Came Yugi's soft whispering voices as Yami's hands lightly rubbed his stomach.  
  
Yami smirked and nodded as he slowly let Yugi go to only grab his hand and began to walk in the direction of the Game Shop/House. It was only a matter of minutes before they reached the Game Shop and made their ways up into the house where Yami almost immediately captured Yugi's lips in a sudden deep kiss.   
  
Yugi flushed only a little as Yami's tongue slipped into his mouth where his own tongue would greet Yami's. While their kiss deepened as much as possible Yami worked Yugi's school jacket and backpack off of him and tossed them onto the kitchen table. He then suddenly swept Yugi up off of his feet and began to make his way up to his room with Yugi his arms.  
  
Yugi flushed a little but nuzzled up against Yami none-the-less. He felt warm and safe in the arms of this other boy. He smiled some as Yami looked down at Yugi as he gently lied the boy on his bed and slowly lied down over the top of him. Yami lightly nuzzled Yugi's neck with his lips, just below his jaw line, causing Yugi to shudder a little with the teasing pleasure of Yami's lips.  
  
Yami then began to kiss and nibbled at Yugi's neck softly as his hands worked Yugi's shirt upwards a little to feel at his bared skin a bit. Yugi whimpered a little as Yami smirked once before lightly sucking a bit on his neck.   
  
Yugi gave off a short moan as Yami continued his actions, now undoing his pants, feeling Yugi's arms wrap around his shoulders. Yami pulled back a little as to remove Yugi's newly boughten choker and then his shirt.  
  
Moments after words Yugi had found himself almost naked while Yami was now shirtless, his pants undone and Yugi was working on pulling them off now. They were sharing a deep and passionate kiss at the moment. They didn't even hear Sugoroku enter the house and say he was home as he sat some bags on the counter.   
  
Not hearing the boys reply to him he slowly made his way up the stairs and down the hall where he finally looked in Yami's room to only have the greatest shock an old man could ever have. While he was usually more then open minded, but when it came to something liking seeing his grandson do the things he just caught him doing with a guy, was more then he could bare. "What the hell is going on in here?!" came the old man's voice suddenly. He didn't sound to pleased either.   
  
Yugi suddenly jumped right out of Yami's arms and practically fell off the bed at hearing his Grandfather's voice. He quickly, and with natural reaction, grabbed the bed's blankets to cover himself while Yami got to his feet, with a rather surprised look on his face as well.   
  
Sugoroku could have had a heart attack if he wasn't so pissed. He balled his hands up into fists as he stared at Yami with apparent anger. "What the HELL do you think you were doing with MY grandson!?" he again shouted as Yugi gulped, getting to his feet now trying to find words to explain what was happening.   
  
Yami was unable to say anything for Yugi spoke up. "Grandpa! I can explain!" came Yugi's scared voice. Yami looked to the slightly trembling Yugi with a concerned look as he then looked back at the old man. He had honestly never felt so nervous about being trouble as he was now.  
  
"No, Yugi..." said the now more then disappointed Sugoroku. "Get your clothes on and go to your room." He said sternly, as he closed his eyes and bowed his head. He would figure out what to do with Yugi later.. But for now his main concern was to get Yami as far away from his house as possible. "As for you, Araizumi... I want you out, now." He said with more anger in his voice.   
  
Yami's upper lip curled a bit as he was about to tell the old man off. "No! You can't Grandpa!" came Yugi's now breaking voice. Sugoroku blinked as he stared at Yugi now in shock. He then saw Yami stand up straight, stepping in front of the boy in a defensive manner. "Don't tell me what I can and cannot do! I want that boy out of my house or I'm gonna call the authorities!" he shouted out as Yami's eyes narrowed.  
  
Yugi began to cry now as he suddenly clang to Yami from behind, burying his face in his back. "No you can't! I wont let you take him from me!" Yugi protested. "Shh.. I aint going anywhere Yugi.." said Yami trying to sound calm. This must have angered Sugoroku even more as his fists grew tighter as he tensed. "Like hell you aren't, boy!" he shouted.  
  
Yami growled a bit as he again stared the old man down. "The only way your taking me away from Yugi is by killing me old man and I doubt you have the guts to do that!" he shouted out as he slowly pried himself away from Yugi's hold on him. "Fine I'm calling the cops!" he shouted as he turned and stormed down the hall.  
  
Yugi fell to his knees in tears now as Yami slowly turned and knelt down in front of Yugi. He lightly put his hands on Yugi's shoulders as his expression grew concerned. "Shh.. it'll be ok, Yugi.. I promise.." said Yami as Yugi suddenly rammed himself into Yami's arms.   
  
Yami tried his best to calm the boy down, which took a while to do. By the time he DID though was when he heard people coming up the stairs. Probably the police. Yugi began to cry silently again as he slowly let Yami go now though. "Run, Yami..." he said quietly as he looked off to the side. "What about you?" he asked confused now.   
  
Yugi gave a shaky sigh as he sniffled a bit. "I'll have a better chance of finding you if you run.." he answered as he handed Yami his shirt and jacket. Yami silently took them and quickly threw them on. He then kissed Yugi once before standing up. "Look for me in the park.." he said as he suddenly turned and bolted out the door with great speed, knocking over the police that had came to take him downtown with supposed harassment charges.  
  
Yugi could hear shouts and thumping feet all the way down in the game shop before they faded away from the outside. He again began to sob but not for long for he suddenly stood, grabbing his clothes and putting them on. He was gonna run now to get Yami back, not later.   
  
As his grandfather walked into the room was when Yugi was putting his shoes back on his feet. "Where do you think YOUR going, Mr.? We have lots to talk about." said Sugoroku with an angered and stern voice. Yugi shook his head, giving a sarcastic smirk. "Not today.." he said as he suddenly push past his grandfather and bolted out into the hall and down the stairs, running as fast as he could with one thing on his mind. To find his lover.  
  
Yami was used to outrunning police from where he came from so losing them was a synch. But now he was probably on the look out. But that was no problem. He knew how to disappear for a few days. In a case like this they would not go looking for him after a good day or two. Would probably tell the old fart that it was nothing major to send anymore people after him or something.  
  
But now he was worried about Yugi. Was he ok? Did he already run away to look for him? He wasn't sure but hoped to heaven that Yugi wasn't hurt or anything. He quickly made up his mind to go to the park to wait for him. He just hoped Yugi knew which park to go to.   
  
He sighed to himself as he frowned and began walking towards the park using ally ways and other means of hiding places to get there. So much rushed thru his head. He never meant for this to happen.. he never meant for Yugi to get into trouble because of his stupidity..   
  
He just hoped Yugi would forgive him for this. After all, it was because of him that got Yugi into this mess. He looked up as he saw the park come into view. He then gave a small smile of relief as he saw Yugi sitting alone on a picnic table.  
  
He slowly and hesitantly made his way across the street and into the park area. Yugi was slumped on the table's top looking around the other side of the park for signs of Yami. Once he was behind Yugi he smiled a bit. "You ok?" he asked softly. Yugi jumped and turned to see Yami standing there and had the biggest smile on his face.  
  
He quickly jumped off the table and into Yami's waiting arms with great joy. "Your ok! I thought they caught you!" Yugi cried as he hugged Yami tightly. Yami hugged the boy back lovingly closing his eyes, taking everything Yugi was in. "Me get caught? You got to be kidding me.." he said quietly, almost sounding like he himself was gonna cry.  
  
Yugi slowly nuzzled his face into Yami's neck as he tried not to cry yet again. It was all such a mess, but he didn't care as long as he had Yami with him. "So... what do we do now?" asked Yugi as he sniffed a little.   
  
Yami lightly rubbed the boy's back a little and shrugged. "I don't know... can we go to one of your friend's house?" he asked lightly. Yugi shrugged and shook his head. "I doubt it.." he answered. Great.. this meant they would probably have to go back and face the old man now.. Yami felt there was no other choice. He didn't want Yugi to go so low as to living on the streets just because of him. "We'll have to talk to Sugoroku.." Yami then said with a weary sigh.  
  
Yugi held onto Yami a little tighter now, which he really didn't mind, and shook his head. "But he'll try to separate us again!" protested Yugi. Yami closed his eyes and again sighed. He lightly pulled way from Yugi's tight embrace and lightly ran a hand down his cheek. "Trust me, love.. I don't want you to turn into someone like me.. We have to talk some sense into him.." Yami said lightly, soothingly almost. But not soothingly enough as Yugi broke out in silent worried tears.   
  
Sugoroku paced back and forth in the living room worried to all hell about his grandson. Was he hurt? Was he ok? Did he get mugged or ran over? He didn't know and was getting even more worried by the second. He had called the police but they said that Yugi had to be missing for at least a day before his grandfather could put in a missing peoples report.  
  
But before he could even start THINKING about what to do next the door from the downstairs area opened up and Yugi slowly entered the room, his face tired and stained with tears. Sugoroku was about to go hug the boy and scold him for running off like he did until he saw Yami follow him close behind.   
  
"What are YOU doing here?!" he shouted as they both stood side by side looking the old man over. "Look, this can all be settled I'm sure so lets just sit down and talk this over.." said Yami wearily as Yugi stayed close to his side. Sugoroku grumbled under his breath and snorted a bit. "Fine! But I swear to god--" he began before a short warning glare came from YUGI now. "Oh stuff it!" he shouted. It surprised both Yami and Sugoroku to hear Yugi say that.   
  
Sugoroku fell silent and sighed a little. "What more do you want from me, Araizumi...? You've already stolen my grandson.." he said quietly. Yugi's heart seemed to have stopped as his grandfather said that. Yami fell silent trying to make sense of what he just heard. "I never TOOK him.. He's still your grandson.." he finally said as Yugi seemingly slumped, looking to the floor.  
  
The old man shook his head some as he sat down on the couch. "Look, if you truly love Yugi as your grandchild then why should you let something so stupid as him liking another guy get in the way?" he asked in Yugi's defense.  
  
Sugoroku shrugged and sighed. The boy was right. Perhaps he did blow this out of proportion. Hearing nothing but silence Yami took in a breath and again began to speak. "Now.. I promised Yugi that there is nothing or no one on this planet, or any other planet, that would take me away from him.. and to this I will hold." he began. Yugi blinked and looked up to Yami now, feeling a little better from his words. "But now it's your turn to promise him the same thing.. as his Grandfather your the only living family he's got left.." he added falling silent again.  
  
As hesitant as Yugi was about leaving Yami's side he slowly moved towards the couch and slowly sat down next to the old man. "Please Grandpa... This is what I want.. this is who I am.." said Yugi lightly as Yami silently watched the younger one a bit. Again the old man sighed and leaned back in the couch. "Is it really, Yugi? Do you really love this guy?" he asked.   
  
Yugi nodded and looked to Yami with a small smile. "Yes.. I do love Yami.." he answered after a moment. Sugoroku nodded some. "I guess I could learn to live with this.. but just because you guys are.. together doesn't mean you should be doing what I caught you doing until your older." he said finally.  
  
Yugi had then gained one of his hugest smiles as he suddenly glomped the old man in a huge hug. "Oh, thank you so much, Grandpa!" he exclaimed excitedly. Sugoroku blinked and slowly gained a smile. Well.. as long as he knew Yugi was happy he supposed.   
  
Yami from his standing point smiled as well and nodded in turn. Once Yugi let go of the old man and stood back up and practically clang to Yami's side Sugoroku opened his mouth to again speak. "Just... take care of Yugi and don't hurt him.." he said lightly before getting up and disappearing   
  
Yami sighed as he looked down at Yugi with a smile as he held the boy close. Never had he ever thought of hurting the boy, nor would he ever DREAM of such a thing. He loved Yugi more then anything and would always take good care of him. It was something that he had come to learn that was called Love.  
  
END!  
  
Kachie: O.o stupid chapter, I know.. but anyways tell me what ya thought! =^^= 


End file.
